This invention relates to melt dispensers.
Various proposals have been made to provide apparatus for melting and dispensing thermoplastic material supplied in the form of a rod. Such apparatus is usually provided with a melt body having a melt chamber in which thermoplastic material is melted, an inlet for the rod and an outlet comprising an orifice for dispensing melted material, and means for heating the melt body so that composition fed as a rod into the melt chamber may be dispensed in molten condition from the orifice. Such apparatus finds use in various fields of application, and is of particular interest in the field of applicators for hot melt adhesives and sealants and especially in hot melt glue guns having provision for feeding a rod of adhesive to the melt body, for example by trigger operated means.
The present invention is concerned with hot melt guns for melting and dispensing hot melt compositions and is more particularly concerned with a hand held glue gun comprising improved feeding means adapted to feed hot melt material in the form of a rod or stick to the melt body.